Heroic Heartbroken
Even though it's similar to Heroic Mourn, it's very different like after the Obstacles and Arguments...sometimes heroines or heroes get heartbroken after hearing what they say about them which it make more sad and saying like "You're not my friend anymore", "I hate you" and/or "I wish I never met you, you stupid jerk!", etc. Ouch! It's really painful after that terrible argument and it's really sad. Sometime, it hurt when heroines broke up with the heroes for lying or whatever the reason. Examples Live Action movies *Samwise Gamgee is crying after Frodo Baggins, poisoned in his mind by Gollum, furiously disowned him as a friend and told him to go home, not wanting his help. *The policemen, when John Coffey was about and getting executed, were heartbroken, but Paul Edgecomb had it the worst because they didn't want to kill an innocent person, or a friend. *Maggie Greene was heartbroken that Negan bludgeon Glenn Rhee to death by Lucille. Which makes Maggie going through even more darker, angrier, and vengeance. *Rick Grimes was heartbroken when Negan bulge both Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee by Lucille. Even he says to Negan he will vow vengeance over the death of his friends and family. *Darth Vader is heartbroken when he learns that he killed his wife, Padme in anger. *Roger Rabbit felt heartbroken he believed his wife Jessica cheated on him with Marvin Acme. *Tricia Poe was heartbroken, when her husband Cameron Poe is been sentence to ten years in prison by the judge for manslaughter a drunken man who was trying to assault her. *Peter Parker is crying after Gwen Stacy falls to her death. Animated movies *Anne Marie was heartbroken when she heard Charlie that she was using her and don't care about her which she said "You're not my friend. You're nothing but a bad dog!" Then she ran away, crying. *After an argument with Blu, Jewel shouts "Fine! See you around, Pet!" Then she fly away, crying. *Hercules was heartbroken that Meg was using him who was working with Hades all along and trying to kill him since they first met even though Meg was in love with him. Meg in turn was heartbroken when Hades stripped Hercules of his strength cruelly mock him. *Kiara was heartbroken that Simba exiles Kovu believing he was involved in the ambush set by Zira and directly defying his father's pawprints that he himself must "follow", breaking the CIrcle of Life and she angrily tells Simba that he will never be his late father Mufasa before running away to find him. *Sherman thought Mr. Peabody got killed inside the Trojan Horse that falls off a cliff and cries. *Ash was heartbroken after she caught her boyfriend Lance cheating on her with another porcupine girl and kicks him out of her apartment. *Mavis- After Johnny is exposed as a human, Mavis admits she still wants to be with him, regardless of who he is. Mavis' heart is broken when Johnny rejects her, lying that he hates monsters and leaves the hotel, out of respect for her father. *Lightning McQueen reads Mater's goodbye message with Guido, Luigi, Fillmore, and Sarge at the hotel in Japan he feels terrible now Mater is gone to the airport to flying home on the airplane he at Radiator Springs he be save. *Blinky Bill Finds Dad at Croc Canyon but this his hat and the swag and he saw down the piar of bones he sobs Nutsy told him those bones could be anyones. *Homer sees his wife Marge on the television so she leaves Alaska with Bart, Lisa and Maggie to help Springfield but they never coming back so she taped this for the wedding video. *Perdita was heartbroken, when her 15 puppies are being dognapped by Jasper and Horace due to Roger and Anita's negligence by going out for a walk taking her and Pongo with them leaving the puppies unprotected in the process. *Quasimodo is heartbroken when Esmeralda and Phoebus kiss, ashe had started developing his own feelings for the gypsy. In the sequel, Quasi feels betrayed and furiously chews out Madellaine when he thinks she had a hand in stealing La Fidele and was only pretending to love him (despite her pleas that she did not intend to), breaks off their relationship, retreats in the Notre Dame cathedral and angrily walks up the stairs. Then his anger turns into heartbreak, he starts crying and he sits down. *Dot was heartbroken when Flik was banished along with the circus bugs by her sister Princess Atta whom she unknowinlgy lead to the downfall of their mother The Queen. *Papa Mousekewitz was heartbroken when his son Fievel was lost at sea, after he was washed overboard by the monster wave while en-route to New York. He is once again heartbroken when Fievel was thrown overboard by Cat R. Waul's henchman T.R. Chula while going to West town called Green River. Cartoons *Noah was heartbroken after Emma breaking up with him in "Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race" episode "Maori or Less". *Chuckie Finster was heartbroken when he caught Megan "cheat" on him with another baby in the end of Rugrats episode "Cradle Attraction". *Rigby was heartbroken that he and Mordecai are no longer friends because he forged his rejection letter in "Regular Show: The Movie". *Cow was heartbroken that her crush Craig is dating one of her friends, Pam, at the end of Cow and Chicken "Horn Envy". *Stan Marsh was heartbroken after Wendy Testaburger breaks up with him in the South Park episode "Raisins". This happens again in "Skank Hunt". *Pearl was heartbroken after Steven turns himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz and believes that Steven is dead in the Steven Universe episode, "I Am My Mom". *Lori Loud was heartbroken after Bobby Santiago breaks up with her due to Lincoln Loud insulting his sister Ronnie Anne Santiago in the Loud House episode "Save The Date". Ronnie Anne was also heartbroken after Lincoln Loud insulted her. *Rick Sanchez gets heartbroken after Unity leaves him, he almost killed himself in "Auto Erotic Assimilation". *Starlight Glimmer as a child was heartbroken when her friend Sunburst got a cutie mark when the books almost fell on Starlight and walked away from Starlight and celebrated with his new cutie mark. *Samurai Jack gets heartbroken when Ashi is erased permanently, due to the death of Aku in the past. *Connie Maheswaran gets heartbroken when she believes that Steven is dead in the episode, "I Am My Mom". *Penny Fitzgerald gets heartbroken when she believes that Gumball Watterson hates her in the episode "The Meddler". *Jeri Katou gets heartbroken when Beelzemon kills Leomon in the episode "Lionheart". *Kyle Broflovski gets heartbroken when Heidi breaks up with him and called him a dirty jew not only that but got back togther with Cartman and turn her into a female Cartman. *Carol Pewterschmidt gets heartbroken she can’t married Mayor Adam West *Lloyd gets heartbroken when a the princess of ninjago turns out to be a villain Quotes Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:Deaths